


Jean Genie

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Link was a little worked up after slapping each others butts in episode 1107.





	Jean Genie

Link stormed off set. Rhett was joking with the crew when he noticed the small man quickly walking away. He quickly followed Link to their shared changing room.

He was stood looking at himself quickly trying to undo his jeans. Rhett shut the door quietly causing Links gaze to move slowly to him. He looked down, trying to avoid the conversation that he knew was about to happen. Rhett walked closer and gently placed his hands on the tiny waist, making Link jump but still avoid eye contact.

Rhett moved closer and softly whispered "What's wrong?".   
Link tried to move out of the tight grip but failed so grunted "Nothing, let go.". Rhett sighed and gently placed his bearded lips on Links neck causing him to sigh. Rhett bit slowly up to his ear and whispered "Somebody's frustrated after that episode.". Link blushed and moved Rhetts hands. He was. All the spanking had caused a fire to start to burn within him. Rhett smiled and watched Link walk towards the door, further avoiding their converstaion.

Rhett pounced and pinned him against the door before locking it, he turned him around and moved forward. He kissed him softly before whispering "I can help, baby." he stared into the sea blue eyes. Link held back a moan and tried to move but he was stuck, the situation was made worse by his feet beginning to hurt from the high heels. He looked at Rhett and whispered "I'm fine, my feet just hurt.". He looked down and slowly noticed Rhetts hand moving from the door to his leg. He flinched and tried to move away.

Rhett smiled and whispered "You're lying, we spoke about that.". Link looked over his glasses but ended up just sighing. Rhett rolled his eyes and smiled before he moved his hand to Links crotch, the jeans were thinner than what he was use to. He moaned and let his head roll against the door. Rhett watched as his lovers eyes closed and he pushed into the hand.

Rhett took his chance and slowly knelt before the whimpering man. Link weakly opened his eyes and looked down and whimpered at the sight. Rhett bit his lip and smiled, he slowly undid the buttons that were smaller than usual. Rhett was skilled though, he easily pulled the jeans down along with his boxers making Link freeze in place. Rhett quickly licked the hardening member in his hand.

Link shut his eyes as Rhett slowly took the head into his mouth. Links hands darted to Rhetts hair, he lowly growled "Rhett...", he earned a smile before the mouth encased more of him. Link continued "C-can I sit?". Rhett pushed down further before slowly pulling off, dragging his tongue slowly up the length before he growled a harsh "No.". Link groaned.

He tried to move but his hips were immediately forced against the door. Link moaned. Rhett smiled before he began to take Link into his mouth again, he slowly eased down and let one hand trail up the slim torso whilst the other stayed on his hip firmly. Link gasped and pulled his shirt up slightly so that his torso was revealed more. Rhett continued to push down further until he felt his nose touch Links soft hair, Link groaned and gasped "I'm so close.".

Rhett moaned and moved his one hand higher so that he could carefully rub one of his soft nipples. Link whimpered. He held the hand on his chest tight as he chanted "Rhett, Rhett, Rhett...". He quickly pinched hard and braced himself for Links load. Link muffled his scream with his hands as he came. Rhett lightly sucked so that there wasn't a mess left. Link whimpered until Rhett pulled off.

Rhett cleared his throat and whispered "Better?". Link rolled his eyes and carefully sat on the floor facing Rhett. He giggled and whispered "Thank you.". Rhett smiled and gently kissed him. Rhett stared into his eyes for a while smiling before he broke out of his trance and softly spoke "We should go film the next episode sweetie.". Link smiled and sweetly asked "What is it?" Rhett smiled and bit his lip before looking up and moving closer to Links ear and whispering "Trying not to flinch.". He moved away and smiled at seeing a cheerful Link. Link stood and quickly took off the pink heels and skinny jeans, he easily put his much looser ones on before speaking "Let's go, big boy." he winked before walking out of the room leaving Rhett sat on the floor, blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
